<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a sex toy by bloodyqveen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716597">just a sex toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen'>bloodyqveen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Violence, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Derry (Stephen King), Derry Remix 2020, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Henry Bowers Lives, Henry Bowers is His Own Warning, Henry Bowers is Not That Bad, Homophobic Language, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nightmares, Oscar "Butch" Bowers's A+ Parenting, Patrick Hockstetter Lives, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Psychopathology &amp; Sociopathy, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Smut, Underage Sex, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry era davvero tutto per lui e più il loro rapporto andava avanti, più lui lo desiderava, più sapeva che Henry lo stava usando.<br/>Era un giocattolo sessuale. Il giocattolo di Henry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Bowers &amp; Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Criss/Reginald "Belch" Huggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just a sex toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry era incredulo. Non sapeva fosse per via del cocktail che stava iniziando a salire e dargli alla testa, o semplicemente se stesse accadendo sul serio. <br/>«Quindi adesso voi due ... state insieme?» chiese per la quinta volta. <br/>«Sì.» <br/>«Cioè, come fidanzati, ecco?» <br/>«Esattamente.» <br/>Henry spostò lo sguardo dalla nuova coppia a Patrick, seduto di fianco a lui, in cerca di sostegno morale, che sorrise. <br/>"Oh. In questo caso, congratulazioni? » <br/>Henry sembrava incerto su cosa dire, non aveva idea di cosa si augurasse alle coppie appena formate. Parlare d'amore lo ha sempre imbarazzato, ma quando, quella sera al bar, i suoi due migliori amici Victor e Belch annunciarono a lui e Patrick il loro recente fidanzamento, Henry era davvero al culmine dell'imbarazzo.<br/>Non che gli importasse la loro omosessualità o la loro relazione, più che altro pensava che da quel momento in poi fosse stata una seccatura uscire con loro. In fondo si sa, che le coppie si tengono sempre a starsene per conto loro e trascurare gli amici. <br/>A questo pensiero se ne aggiunse un'altro: avrebbe avuto modo di passare molto più tempo da solo con Patrick. <br/>Fu scosso da un brivido. <br/>Belch, di fronte a lui, cinse con un braccio la schiena di Vic. Di conseguenza, Victor poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. <br/>Henry finse di vomitare e Patrick rise. <br/>Il telefono vibrò dentro la sua tasca, lo prese e vide il messaggio di suo padre. "Sto per smontare da lavoro e tornare a casa, quindi vedi di farmi trovare la cena pronta" lesse a mente.<br/>Quando Henry fece per alzarsi, Belch quasi urlò «ma dai, non dirmi che te ne stai davvero andando per questo!» <br/>Henry, sentendosi addosso lo sguardo di Patrick, chiese con aria perplessa a cosa si riferisse. <br/>«Ah» realizzò poi «no, Belch, non me ne frega un cazzo di queste scenette sdolcinate che fate, non c'è problema, ma mio padre sta per tornare a casa e se non trova la cena in tavola domani potreste vedere la mia testa appesa fuori dalla porta come battente. Ci vediamo »salutò, le monete sul tavolo e uscendo. <br/>Patrick, che lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo fino ad allora, mormorò - più a se stesso - «allora, a questo punto, torno a casa anche io.» <br/>«Solo perché è andato via lui vuoi andartene anche tu?» chiese Victor.<br/>«Eh? No." mentì «solo non vorrei tenere la candela a voi.» <br/>«Tranquillo, non abbiamo intenzione di baciarci -<em> o altro</em> - di fronte a te. Sappiamo che ti provocheremmo un trauma. » <br/>Patrick alzò un sopracciglio. <br/>«Bene, allora resto.» <br/>Loro tre non restavano quasi mai da soli. Patrick seguiva sempre le orme di Henry e senza di lui non aveva senso rimanere con Victor, o con Belch, o peggio ancora con entrambi assieme. <br/>«Volevamo chiederti una cosa, in realtà» disse infine Belch «riguardo Henry.» <br/>Al sentirlo nominare, Patrick sembrò cambiare atteggiamento e illuminarsi, come se l'argomento gli interessasse. Raddrizzò la schiena e fece cenno di continuare. <br/>«Sai, non so se ci hai fatto caso, ma in questo periodo si comporta in maniera decisamente strana.»<br/>«Strana, vieni?» <br/>«È insolitamente allegro, di buon umore. Non ha più i suoi soliti attacchi nervosi e isterici, sembra addirittura più tranquillo anche con i Perdenti. » <br/>«Già, è parecchio strano. Sai cos'è successo? » chiese Vic. <br/>«Perché lo chiedi a me e non a lui?» <br/>«Beh, in questo periodo passate tanto tempo insieme ...» <br/>«È vero» fece Belch «state spesso e volentieri da soli, uno a casa dell'altro.» <br/>"Va bene. Anche voi lo fate. » Patrick sembrava quasi innervosito. <br/>«Si, ma noi adesso stiamo insieme, Pat.» disse Vic dolcemente. <br/>«Ragazzi-» <br/>«Non mentirci, Patrick» lo interruppe Belch «vediamo come lo guardi.» <br/>«Sentite, d'accordo, in questo periodo Henry e io ci siamo avvicinati molto. Nient'altro. »<br/>Nel tono di Patrick c'era un'irritazione non sua. Lui era sempre calmo, non provava quasi nessun'emozione forte quale la rabbia. <br/>«" Avvicinati ", in che senso?» <br/>Patrick sbuffò. <br/>«Va bene, allora. Henry era costantemente stressato per via del padre ed è per questo che era sempre così irascibile e violento. Ma abbiamo trovato un modo per calmare i suoi bollenti spiriti che credo stia funzionando alla grande. Lui, ecco ... »e per la prima volta parve a disagio« mi ha chiesto ... » <br/>« <em>Cosa</em>? » incalzò Belch con crescente curiosità. <br/>«Mi ha chiesto di scoparlo» concluse Patrick «per sfogare la sua frustrazione e il suo dolore, e così ho fatto. Saranno circa un paio di mesi che facciamo regolarmente ogni due o tre giorni. »<br/>Alle facce sconvolte degli amici si affrettò ad aggiungere «ma è solo sesso, nulla di più.» <br/>Belch sembrava aver perso le parole, Victor invece chiese, quasi sussurrando «ma tu ... insomma, non sei innamorato di lui?» <br/>Patrick sembrò essere finito in gabbia. <br/>Come sapevano cosa provava? <br/><em>Era così evidente?</em> <br/>Porse loro questa domanda ed entrambi annuirono. <br/>«Quello che provo non ha comunque importan-» <br/>«Ma fai sul serio, Patrick?» lo interruppe nuovamente Belch «lasci Henry giocare con i tuoi sentimenti? Te lo scopi pur sapendo che non ti amerà mai, solo per il gusto di scoparlo e basta? » <br/>«Cosa avresti fatto tu, al posto mio, Belch? Avresti davvero rinunciato ad ogni minima possibilità di avere il ragazzo che ami da anni, per cosa?<br/>Henry non mi ama e non lo farà mai, ma cosa avrei dovuto fare? <br/>Lasciare che chiedesse un qualcun altro? Che qualcun altro se lo scopasse al mio posto sotto i miei occhi, quando avevo l'opportunità di farlo io, quando avevo l'opportunità di stare insieme a lui? <br/>È solo sesso, d'accordo, ma cosa importa? Cercherò di farmelo bastare. <br/>Adesso posso baciarlo, posso scoparlo, posso averlo. <em>È mio. </em><br/>Non mi importa ciò che provi - o meglio che <em>non provi</em> - per me, non ho intenzione di rinunciare a lui. <br/>Henry è felice, in questo modo, e lo sono anche io. Ho preso al volo la mia occasione. Non biasimarmi, Belch, avresti fatto la stessa cosa. » <br/>Belch e Victor si guardarono stupiti. Sentir parlare Patrick d'amore poteva benissimo essere l'inizio della fine del mondo.<br/>Patrick si limitò a fissarli in silenzio per qualche secondo in attesa di una reazione, una risposta. Ma non ricevette nient'altro che sguardi attoniti, quindi imitò il gesto di Henry nel lasciare le monete al tavolo, mormorò «a questo punto, pagate anche per me» e li lasciò da soli.</p><p>-</p><p>Dopo aver cenato ed essersi chiuso in camera sua, Patrick si distese sul letto e trovò alcuni messaggi sul cellulare.</p><p><em>Bowers</em> ♥ <br/>Hockstetter</p><p><em>Bowers</em> ♥ <br/>Heyy</p><p><em>Bowers</em> ♥ <br/>Cazzo non ignorarmi</p><p><em>Bowers</em> ♥ <br/>HOCKSTETTER</p><p><em>Bowers</em> ♥ <br/>Dai, ti prego, Patrick</p><p><em>Bowers</em> ♥ <br/>Pat, ho bisogno di te</p><p>                                                                         Hey <br/>                                  <br/>                                                       Che succede?</p><p><em>Bowers</em> ♥ <br/>Indovina</p><p>                                             Il bastardo ti ha <br/>                                             picchiato di nuovo?</p><p><em>Bowers</em> ♥ <br/>Ovviamente.</p><p>                                           Che cazzo hai fatto?</p><p><em>Bowers</em> ♥ <br/>Niente, ha avuto problemi <br/>al lavoro ed era incazzato</p><p><em>Bowers</em> ♥ <br/>Voglio ammazzarlo</p><p>                                                                   HENRY</p><p><em>Bowers</em> ♥ <br/>Si, si, tranquillo, non gli <br/>faccio niente</p><p><em>Bowers</em> ♥ <br/>Posso venire da te?</p><p>                                                            Certo, vieni <br/>                                                           visualizzato</p><p> </p><p>Dopo una decina di minuti Henry era già in camera sua. Aveva il respiro affannato e Patrick presunse che avesse corso. <br/>«Hai fatto presto» disse con un sorriso. <br/>«Avevo bisogno di te.» <br/>Senza aggiungere altro, Henry fu sopra Patrick. Lo stava baciando con foga, cosa che per un attimo lasciò Patrick stupito. <br/>Prima di iniziare questo loro rapporto, Henry aveva premesso alcune cose: semplicemente fatto sesso e non dovuto comportarsi come una coppia. Erano quindi banditi baci, abbracci, nomignoli, parole dolci, succhiotti e così via.<br/>Mentre lui e Henry si baciavano, Patrick pensò a quanto fosse incoerente e ipocrita il suo amante. Poteva rompere le regole che lui stesso aveva stabilito, ma Patrick era certo che se fosse stato lui a baciarlo, Henry lo avrebbe picchiato. <br/>Ma, in fondo, questi erano semplicemente accordi presi in comune. La regola, vera e propria, era una: "non ci si doveva assolutamente innamorare dell'altra persona". In caso uno dei due si fosse innamorato, il loro rapporto sarebbe finito. <br/>Patrick pensò a cosa poteva fare Henry nel caso avesse scoperto che lui avesse accettato queste condizioni tradendo la regola madre già da principio, essendo già innamorato del suo amico da molti anni.<br/>Questi pensieri vennero interrotti da Henry che, alle prese con la fibbia della cintura di Patrick, quasi sussurrò «ti voglio, Pat.» <br/>Patrick invertì le posizioni ed ebbe Henry sotto di lui. Sotto la luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra, potè vedere un livido violaceo sul collo del suo amante. La sola cosa che gli passò in mente di fare fu sporgersi sull'altro lato del collo, quello non segnato, e marchiarlo lui stesso. Henry gemette «cosa stai facendo, idiota?» <br/>Patrick tornò a guardarlo negli occhi. Gli aveva lasciato un bel segno rosso sul lato destro del collo e ne andava fiero. Henry lo sfiorò leggermente con le dita, dicendo che non gli era concesso lasciargli segni, ma il suo tono insicuro lo tradiva totalmente.<br/>«Eppure, fino a pochi secondi fa non sei stato tu a baciarmi? Mi sembrava neanche quello fosse concesso. » <br/>«Oh, al diavolo le regole!» sbottò Henry «stanotte puoi fare ciò che vuoi. E anche io. » <br/>Mise una mano sulla nuca di Patrick e lo spinse a sé per un altro bacio, con l'altra gli cinse la schiena. <br/>"Al diavolo le regole". Già. Lo pensava anche Patrick, e quella notte il suo cuore sembrò battere per Henry più forte del solito.</p><p>-</p><p>«Credevi davvero che potesse mai piacermi qualcuno come te?» <br/>Patrick era a terra, piangeva, urlava. <br/>Tutto questo era paradossale: Patrick non piangeva, Patrick non riusciva a piangere in quanto non provasse emozioni e, sopratutto, Patrick non avrebbe mai pianto di fronte a qualcuno. <br/>Henry lo stava frustando con la sua cintura. <br/>«Credevi davvero che col tempo avrei iniziato a provare qualcosa per un essere schifoso come te?» continuava il ragazzo biondo. <br/>«N-no, no, non lo pensavo ...» <br/>«Bugiardo. Ecco cosa sei, sei un fottuto bugiardo. » <br/>«Henry, ti prego ... mi fai male ...» <br/>I colpi continuavano. <br/>«Hai infranto l'unica regola che avresti dovuto rispettare, frocio malato. Adesso devo punirti. »<br/>Patrick aprì gli occhi di scatto e per un attimo non ci vide. Il suo respiro era affannato. Rimase qualche secondo seduto sul letto, fuori c'era poca luce e pensò che mancasse poco all'alba. <br/>"<em>Ho davvero pianto in sogno</em>?" si chiese. Controllò il suo cellulare, poi, girandosì dall'altra parte, si fermò a osservare il suo amante addormentato. <br/>Sembrava indifeso, inerme, disteso al suo fianco. Patrick gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo. Era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto in vita sua. <br/>Delle frasi riecheggiarono nella sua testa con la voce di Belch. <br/><em>"Ma fai sul serio, Patrick?" </em><br/><em>"Lasci Henry giocare con i tuoi sentimenti?" </em><br/><em>"Te lo scopi pur sapendo che non ti amerà mai, solo per il gusto di scoparlo e basta?"</em><br/>Poi ricordò il sogno fatto poco prima. <br/><em>"Credevi davvero che potesse mai piacermi qualcuno come te?" </em><br/><em>"Credevi davvero che col tempo avrei iniziato a provare qualcosa per un essere schifoso come te?" </em><br/><em>"Frocio malato."</em> <br/>Sentì qualcosa contorcersi dentro di lui. Quale terribile verità: Henry Bowers non avrebbe mai provato niente per lui, ma era così coglione da crederci ancora e dargli corda. <br/>Si stava facendo mettere i piedi in testa, per cosa, per <em>amore</em>? <br/>Provò sulla pelle il dolore delle frustate ricevute in sogno. Le vere frustate per lui erano sapere che Henry lo stesse solo usando. <br/>Ma lui ne era consapevole. <br/>Si, <em>ne era consapevole, non è vero? </em><br/>Non si aspettava<em> nulla</em> da Henry. <br/>Patrick rise da solo pensandoci.<br/>Ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Era proprio un fottuto bugiardo. <br/>Henry era davvero tutto per lui e più il loro rapporto andava avanti, più lui lo desiderava, più sapeva che Henry lo stava usando. <br/>Era un giocattolo sessuale. Il di giocattolo Henry. <br/>E un giocattolo crea attrazione solamente all'inizio, fin quando non ci si stufa e lo si getta in un angolo, dimenticandosene, per poi ritrovarlo anni dopo giusto in tempo per buttarlo nell'indifferenziata. <br/>Cosa sarebbe accaduto a Patrick, tra qualche mese, magari settimana, quando Henry si sarenne stancato di lui? <br/><em>Sarebbe stato gettato via.</em> <br/>Eppure nei suoi sogni perversi, Patrick aveva sempre immaginato Henry al suo fianco, disteso nel suo letto, da adulto. <br/>Perché lo amava?<br/>Cosa cazzo gli era successo, come aveva potuto innamorarsi di qualcuno? <br/>Pensava a tutto questo mentre fissava Henry senza però guardarlo realmente, tant'è che per poco non si accorse che si fosse svegliato. <br/>«Oh, buongiorno, Henry» <br/>Henry teneva gli occhi aperti a stento. <br/>«Che ore sono?» chiese con voce impastata dal sonno. <br/>«Le quattro e mezza.» <br/>«E si può sapere che hai da fissarmi a quest'ora del mattino, maniaco?» <br/>«Niente, infatti non ti fissavo. Pensavo. » <br/>«Fa male pensare a quest'ora. Torna a dormire »e si avvicinò a Patrick, abbracciandolo e risistemandosi in una posizione comoda attaccato a lui, per poi ricadere nel sonno. <br/>Patrick lo strinse a sé. <br/><em>E se invece Henry provasse davvero qualcosa per lui?</em><br/>Il suo cuore fece un salto.</p><p>-</p><p>Non si riaddormentò più, ma rimase tutta la mattinata a pensare. <br/>"Come cazzo è possibile?" continuava a chiedersi tra sé, mentre si staccava dal corpo addormentato di Henry e scivolava giù dal letto, con il sole ormai già alto dalla finestra. <br/>Raggiunse il bagno e afferrò il lavandino con entrambe le mani. <br/>«Come cazzo è possibile, come cazzo è possibile?» <br/>Mentre parlava da solo, iniziò a mettere sottosopra gli sportelli della specchiera, le mani che tremavano leggermente. <br/>«Adesso mi spiegate come cazzo è possibile» non si rivolgeva a nessuno, se non a sé stesso e al Dio a cui non credeva «come ho fatto ad innamorarmi e come ho fatto a piangere in sogno pensando di farlo nella realtà.»<br/>I suoi occhi avevano poco di umano, era fuori di sé, e anche questo lo rendeva sconcertato. <br/>«Io non provo emozioni o sentimenti. Non l'ho mai fatto. Perché proprio adesso, perché proprio con l'uomo che mi usa come un giocattolo sessuale? » <br/>Le sue mani afferrarono la lametta. <br/>«Provare amore ... o piangere ... sto tremando ... se io adesso provassi addirittura dolore fisico, sarei nella merda» <br/>Patrick affondò la lama e la fece scivolare con una rabbia non sua e il dolore esplose sul suo braccio, mentre il sangue zampillava e le dita tremanti lasciavano cadere l'oggetto a terra. <br/>Imprecò, bestemmiò, iniziò a piangere sul serio, nella realtà e non in sogno. <br/>Lui non voleva, non poteva, non DOVEVA PROVARE EMOZIONI. <br/>Doveva smetterla.<br/>Doveva smetterla di provare tutto questo. <br/>L'unico modo per ritornare a non provare niente era separarsi da Henry. <br/>Eppure sembrava tutto così semplice, quando avevano iniziato il loro gioco. <br/>Patrick non provava emozioni di default ed Henry ... Henry odiava il mondo e voleva solo che Patrick glielo mettesse in culo. <br/>Era bello, scopare senza avere vincoli, senza la minima paura di potersi innamorare l'uno dell'altro in quanto fosse impossibile. <br/>E ora stava andando tutto a puttane, proprio per colpa sua, perché <em>si era innamorato, il ragazzino</em>.<br/>Ma non poteva starsene con le mani in mano, non poteva fare finta che tutto questo non stesse accadendo, non poteva semplicemente tornare in camera e magari farsi una scopata mattutina e ostinarsi a credere che quello che provi non sia amore. <br/>Perché, per quanto facesse schifo ammetterlo, lui <em>amava</em> Henry.</p><p>-</p><p>Quandò varcò la soglia della porta di camera sua, Henry si impuntò su un gomito e, con un sorriso, spalancò le braccia invitandolo a infilarsici.<br/>Una mossa che, solo fino al giorno prima, avrebbe fatto impazzire Patrick. Era impossibile che Henry si comportasse così, era vero, ma una volta che Patrick si era reso conto di provare sentimenti, niente sarebbe potuto essere più strano di così.<br/>Bastarono pochi secondi per far capire a Henry che qualcosa non andasse. Notò gli occhi gonfi e lucidi del suo compagno e soffocò un gemito di terrore: non era un buon segno.<br/>«Pat...» lo chiamava così solo nei loro momenti più "dolci", quei momenti in cui Henry fottuto Bowers abbassava la guardia per cedere alle emozioni.<br/>Patrick andò a sedersi sul letto, gli occhi fissi puntati sul suo amante: era così bello Henry per lui, e solo guardandolo Patrick si rese conto di ciò che stava per fare e ciò che stava per perdere. Ma ormai era troppo tardi.<br/>Henry fece per avvicinarsi e toccarlo, ma Patrick lo spinse indietro con freddezza. Questo gesto lasciò il biondo più esterrefatto che offeso.<br/>«Patrick, cos'è successo?»<br/>«Dovremmo chiuderla qui, Henry.» disse seccamente senza girarci troppo intorno.<br/>Negli occhi di Henry si poteva leggere la paura, paura di quel Patrick che tutto sembrava tranne che sé stesso.<br/>«Cosa stai dicendo, perché dovremmo...?»<br/>«La regola principale è già stata infranta da un pezzo.»<br/>«Di quale regola...?»<br/>«Svegliati Henry, che cazzo hai in testa? Sono innamorato di te.»<br/>«Ma non è possibile...» Henry era talmente confuso da non misurare ciò che diceva.<br/>«Non è possibile dici, eh? Non è possibile cosa, che io sia innamorato di qualcuno? È questo che pensi di me, che io sia solo uno schifoso figlio di puttana maniaco che vuole solo scopare e che non possa provare sentimenti? Credi questo?» Patrick si era innervosito e aveva alzato la voce.<br/>«No, io...solo, mi sembra strano...»<br/>«Ti sembra strano? Vorresti dirmi che in tutto questo tempo non ti sei accorto di come io ti guardi e di come io sia fottutamente pazzo di te?»<br/>«In realtà, no.»<br/>«Non riesco a capire se tu sia cieco o solamente stupido, o se forse tu mi stia prendendo per il culo.»<br/>«Non ti sto prendendo per il culo, davvero, solo...cazzo, non puoi lasciarmi così.» il tono di Henry si era fatto supplichevole<br/>«Perché no?»<br/>«Perché...io ho bisogno di te.»<br/>«Hai bisogno di me, certo. Quindi è solo per il tuo sporco interesse che non vuoi che io tronchi la nostra relazione, giusto?<br/>La sai una cosa Henry? Mi fai schifo.<br/>A te interessa solamente avere il mio cazzo, a te interessa solo sfogare la tua fottuta frustrazione da frocio represso che sei - e porca troia, abbi almeno la decenza di dirlo - e tutto questo solo perché tuo padre ti tratta male. Ma ti sei mai chiesto cosa provi io, gi sei mai chiesto che vita faccia tutti i giorni in casa e fuori e ti sei mai posto il minimo problema di ciò che io potessi provare? No. Perché tanto "Patrick non prova niente, Patrick è solo un malato apatico con cui poter giocare a proprio piacimento", perché tanto, mentre sua altezza Bowers irrompe in casa sua a farsi fottere, a Patrick non ci pensa un cazzo di nessuno e diamo per scontato che tutto questo gli stia bene.»<br/>Patrick stava urlando e adesso ansimava ed era rosso il volto per la rabbia repressa da anni, rabbia che in effetti da anni non aveva mai provato.<br/>Le lacrime che aveva pianto per la prima volta pochi minuti prima ed era riucito a stento a fermare, adesso stavano ricominciando a scendere e avevano l'aria di non volersi più fermare fin quando non avrebbero compensato più di dieci anni di vuoto.<br/>«Le vedi queste lacrime?» le parole di Patrick adesso erano più lente, spezzate «lo sai quand'è stata l'ultima volta che le ho viste scendere sulla mia faccia? Quando avevo all'incirca 6 anni. E adesso guardale, sono tutte per te. Continui a pensare che non possa provare nulla? Guarda» gli mostrò il braccio coperto di sangue «mi fa un male cane. Credo che una persona normale ci potrebbe impazzire. Anch'io lo farei, se non avessi già altri problemi per la testa. Non darmi sempre per scontato, sono un umano anch'io.»<br/>Anche Henry adesso sembrava sul punto di implodere, ma invocò tutte le sue forze per restare calmo. Gli prese la mano, e stavolta Patrick non lo respinse.<br/>«Mi dispiace.»<br/>«Non dispiacerti. So quello che pensi nei miei confronti adesso. Pensi quanto io ti faccia schifo, che sono solo una stupida checca e che ho mandato tutto a puttane per una stronzata. Pensi ancora nonostante tutto che io non possa amarti davvero e ti contraddico: se solo tu riuscissi ad amarmi come io amo te, penso che nelle mie condizioni ti ammazzeresti. Ma non ti biasimo per tutto questo, hai ragione e anch'io mi odierei.»<br/>«Io non ti odio. Te lo giuro.»<br/>«Si, si, certo.» Patrick fece un sorriso amaro.<br/>«DICO DAVVERO» per Henry era come l'ultimo appiglio su cui aggrapparsi «io credo che tu mi piaccia.»<br/>«Non ho bisogno che io ti piaccia. Ho bisogno che tu mi ami.»<br/>«Insegnami a farlo, ti prego.»<br/>«Io non ti insegnerò proprio nulla, dovrai essere tu a pensarci.<br/>Facciamo una cosa: separiamoci. Non vediamoci più, è meglio per entrambi. Magari a te passerà quest'attrazione e potrai iniziare a scoparti qualcun altro, magari io ritornerò ad essere me stesso e a non provare più un cazzo. Ma, semmai tu dovessi cambiare idea, mi troverai qui, ad aspettarti. Per sempre.»<br/>Henry accettò queste condizioni. Si rivestì e fece per andarsene dalla porta.<br/>Un momento prima di abbassare la maniglia, però, si rigirò verso Patrick e gli andò incontro.<br/>«Lascia che lo faccia un'ultima volta.»<br/>Gli prese il viso con le mani delicatamente e si alzò leggermente sulle punte, per poi baciarlo.<br/>«Ciao, Pat» lo salutò, sorridendogli. E se ne andò.<br/>Patrick rimase per un po 'a fissare la porta con il dolore di lasciarlo andare, chiedendosi se fosse mai ritornato, ma poi sorrise a sé stesso e si lasciò cadere sul letto. <br/>«Scommetto entrambe le mani che ritornerà» si disse. <br/>«Quel rincoglionito è talmente già innamorato che fra meno di una settimana me lo ritroverò alla porta.»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>